


Wax on, Wax off

by BoStarsky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bi revelation, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Brief Feminization, Collars, Crylo Ren, Cuffs, D/s, Dom Hux, Face-Fucking, Hux is an asshole, Infidelity, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is a bi disaster man, Kylo is confused, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Kylo, Under-negotiated Kink, Very slight dub-con, Waxing, Who did not see this coming, light pet play, sometimes, tit fucking, unhealthy relationship (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: The second strip is no better and if he’s not mistaken there's a smug little smile on Hux’s face while he uses one of the wooden sticks to scoop up more of the green wax. He never should have agreed to this. Surprisingly enough it gets worse the closer Hux gets to his junk, anticipation rising in his gut when the warm wax goes up the side of his cock. This time he can’t keep the little whimper to himself, ears turning red when his cock gives an interested twitch at the treatment.Oh no.





	1. Let's Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I've ever written, also the kinkiest, so I hope it turned out alright. 
> 
> Thank you to TheSpaceCoyote for the beta as well as various others for helping me with the kink aspects of this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes Kylo wonders why he ever listens to Amber, she does nothing but critique him all day, every day. _‘Wear this, babe’, ‘Ugh, that’s so ugly’, ‘You need a haircut’, ‘Do you even know how to fuck?’_ If he wasn’t trying to stay in his family’s good graces by keeping a steady girlfriend he would have broken up with her a long time ago. This time it had been, _’Ew, you need to shave, body hair is so disgusting’,_ which quickly lead to him being here just to get away from his demanding girlfriend for any amount of time, even if it is to do what she’s told him to do.

 

Finalizer Spa and Beauty is minimalist hell, all empty spaces full of chrome and grey walls, it looks more like a spaceship than any beauty salon Amber’s dragged him to before. At least it looks clean.

 

The man at the front desk could be described as squirrely, mousy even, he stares nervously at Kylo as he approaches. Kylo is well aware he doesn’t look like their usual clientele in his worn in jeans and leather jacket, he wouldn’t be surprised if the guy thought Kylo was here to rob them.

 

“I’ve got an appointment under Kylo Ren,” he says with as much confidence as he can muster, strategically looking away while the receptionist looks it up, not wanting to see his reaction to what exactly Kylo is here for.

 

“I’ll show you to your room.” He’s lead through a sliding door and into the back of the salon which is really just a long, dimly lit corridor full of nondescript black doors with red numbers painted on them. The whole place gives off a somewhat ominous vibe, he’s starting to think he should have chosen the salon Amber directed him too, but the thought of having someone even vaguely familiar with him ripping the hair out of his ass was just a little too much. He’d much rather get it done in this pseudo dungeon and never look back.

 

“Get undressed and someone will be with you soon,” the mousy receptionist says, opening the door to room number three and promptly abandoning him. Scuttling away as if Kylo was going to kill him for suggesting he drop his pants to get waxed.

 

Further down the hall a door opens, what can only be described as a greek godess stepping through, she looks like she could lift him with her pinky and his libido sends out a confused signal. G _od, please don’t let it be her,_ he thinks, there’s no way he’d get through that without getting a chub at the very least.

 

The blonde amazon gives him a look, raising a perfectly sculpted brow and Kylo quickly ducks into room 3 to avoid further embarrassment.

 

He’s surprised to find the room well lit, black counters along the walls framing it in a hexagonal shape, a green fern sitting in one corner. To be completely honest he’d expected there to be some torture rack instead of the sleek, padded table sat in the middle. The comforting smell of lavender incense hangs in the air. Maybe this won’t be so bad, all things considered.

 

A neatly folded, black towel sits on the counter for him to use, he assumes. Stripping out of the comfortable shield of his clothes Kylo wraps the soft towel around his waist and hops up onto the table to wait.

 

When the door opens at last he’s relieved to see it’s not the blonde woman, but a slender redhead who looks way too polished and stuck up to be a beautician. Still, rather him than her. No man has ever given him a hard on no matter how slim and pretty, that and he won’t have to spread his cheeks for a lady.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ren,” the redhead smiles tightly, his name tag reads _Hux_ in simple, but elegant script. “Am I to assume this is your first time getting waxed?” He doesn’t like this guy or the way he seems to look down his nose at Kylo.

 

“Just get it over with.” The sooner he can be done with this the better.

 

“Remove your towel and lay down, please,” Hux says in a bored monotone, his face about as expressive as his voice.

 

Kylo can’t blame him for being bored, this guy must be treated to a never ending parade of dicks, cunts, and assholes day in, day out. He’d get bored too if he had to put up with that. A pointed look gets him moving and he does as he’s been told, yanking the towel off and stretching out on the surprisingly comfortable table while Hux starts melting the wax in a little pot on the counter. He watches in silence while Hux prepares a little rolling table with a bottle of oil and a box full of wooden sticks.

 

His nerves start making themselves known when the pot of wax is moved onto the little table and rolled over to him. _Deep breaths_ , he tells himself, prepared for the wax to burn when instead it’s a pleasant temperature that sends a little tingle through him. _This isn’t so bad,_ he thinks when the second strip goes on, he can get through this without making a fool of himself. Then Hux tears off the first strip and he has to bite his lip to not make any noise. _Fuck_ . _That’s way worse than removing a band aid,_ **_Amber_ ** _._

 

The second strip is no better and if he’s not mistaken there's a smug little smile on Hux’s face while he uses one of the wooden sticks to scoop up more of the green wax. He never should have agreed to this. Surprisingly enough it gets worse the closer Hux gets to his junk, anticipation rising in his gut when the warm wax goes up the side of his cock. This time he can’t keep the little whimper to himself, ears turning red when his cock gives an interested twitch at the treatment.

 

_Oh no._

 

Hux shows no reaction, continuing on with his job until the second strip goes on his cock, that gloved hand pulling the skin tight and Kylo feels himself reacting. When the strip comes off the sound he makes can’t be excused as anything but a surprised moan.

 

This time Hux looks at him, smug little smile in place and Kylo prays that there not be any security cameras in here otherwise he’s delivering some prime blackmail material. He’ll definitely be leaving a generous tip. This is not good. What is he even supposed to do in this situation? Apologise? Laugh it off? He can’t be the first person who’s ever thrown a rod while getting waxed.

 

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Hux drawls, looking entirely unaffected while smearing hot wax over one side of his nutsack and holding Kylo’s clearly very interested dick out of the way like it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Mortification makes its home in his stomach alongside confused arousal. “This has never happened before.” The age old excuse every man with a surprise boner has used at some point in their lives. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“So you wouldn’t be interested in a happy ending?” The offer is laid out like a practiced line, like a salesman trying to up a deal with a little extra and Kylo wonders what kind of place this is exactly. If he’s accidentally walked into a salon that doubles as a brothel since there’s no way of telling if Hux is yanking his leg or not.

 

“Not that you’re not cute, but I’m not gay.” Kylo curses himself immediately, _not that you're not cute,_ what the fuck was he thinking.

 

Hux doesn’t dignify his verbal fuck up with a reply, just looks him straight in the eye and rips the small strip of wax off his nuts, bringing a tear to Kylo’s eye and a clear bead of precome to his slit. There’s no way he’s getting through this in one piece.

 

“Are you sure?” Hux glances at him, smirking when Kylo’s cock jumps at the new strip of wax he’s laying down. Kylo hates that he isn’t. Does this make him gay? The hand cradling his nuts and pulling the skin taut tightens ever so slightly.

 

“Yes.” He means to say it with confidence, he has a girlfriend who he has regular sex with, of course he’s not into dudes, but it comes out sounding more like a water tap that’s lost all it’s pressure. This isn’t something he was prepared for, he was ready for pain and burning, not a throbbing erection that’s confused him and challenged all that he knows about himself.

 

Hux snorts, pulling the strip and smirking like the cat that got the cream when Kylo moans again. He’s pretty sure his face is beet red at this point, blush likely spreading down to his chest. Left to suffer in silence Kylo does all he can to not make this any worse for himself while Hux works his way around his swollen sack, softly massaging the waxed areas with a look on his face that suggests he knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

“On your stomach please, Mr. Ren.” It’s said in such a commanding voice that Kylo scrambles to obey, flipping onto his front. “Raise your hips and spread your legs,” fearing the consequences and wanting to be done with this as quickly as he can he spreads his legs as far as he can on the table and raises his hips, desperately trying not to think about the feel of the leather table brushing against his cock. “Spread your cheeks,” hearing that sends a spark up his spine. “Good boy.”

 

He’s never felt this exposed before, basically putting his asshole on display for an esthetician with a taste for torturing him. On goes the wax, a wide strip down one side, warm and sticky against the sensitive skin there. A few seconds pass while Hux waits for the wax to harden, those gloved fingers coming in to test the wax and deliberately, he’s sure, brushing over his hole as they pull back to wait a few seconds more.

 

“Fuck!” Another tear wells up, spilling over when Hux strokes down the now hairless half of his crack.

 

“That’s extra,” he quips without missing a beat, applying wax to the other side.

 

Kylo is pretty sure he can no longer consider himself straight when that awakens a need in him he didn’t know he had. An almost primal urge to let Hux do whatever he wants. A glance back reveals he’s not the only one having a reaction to this, an obvious erection straining against the front of Hux’s neatly pressed slacks.

 

The last strip goes and Kylo is almost sad about it, wishing it didn’t have to stop while at the same time glad it’s over and he can leave with the remaining shreds of his dignity. “Have you changed your mind?” Hux asks casually, stripping his gloves off, “You look like you could use a little relief.”

 

Before he knows it his mouth has gone against him, “Please.” He’s never begged for anything in his life, not even his bombshell girlfriend has ever turned him on enough for him to beg.

 

“Do you want this, Mr. Ren? Yes or no.”

 

“Yes.” He finds that he does, desperately, he wants everything Hux is willing to give him in the name of getting off, “Sir.” It’s an afterthought that seems to be appreciated if the intake of breath is anything to go by.

 

Soon enough a bare hand lands on his cheek, moving his own hands away and stroking across his ass. The slap rings out in the quiet room, Kylo gasping in surprise, relishing the slight sting that follows. It’s quickly followed by another, and another, the sting soon accompanied by a flush of warmth under the skin.

 

Precome drips onto the table under him while Hux continues landing blow after blow until his ass just registers as an area of stinging warmth and he’s sobbing openly. “Shh, you’re doing well, Mr. Ren,” Hux soothes in a tone Kylo wasn’t sure the man was capable of.

 

“Kylo, my name is Kylo,” he chokes out, if they’re going to do this he wants it to not be so stiff and formal.

 

“Would you like something to soothe the sting, Kylo?”

 

“Yes, sir. Please.” Expecting it to be the oil Hux had brought over on his little table he curses in shock when a warm, wet tongue licks across his hole coming back down to trace the rim. Another thing Amber refuses to do for him, maybe he should replace her with Hux?

 

Hux certainly seems to know what he’s doing, that devilish tongue teasing him closer to the edge with every lick and suck, flickering across the sensitive pucker again and again. And when that silver tongue pushes past the rim Kylo makes a needy noise he didn’t know he could make, a long, keening moan that cuts through the soft music coming from the speakers.

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

“So eager,” Hux drawls, hot breath brushing over his abused skin.

 

Anticipation tingles in his gut when he hears the bottle of oil being unscrewed. A shudder rushes through him when the cool oil is dripped down his crack, flowing like a string of silk across his hole and down his sack. Hux’s hand soon follows, spreading the oil over his ass, between his legs, and around his cock, everywhere apart from where Kylo wants his touch the most.

 

“Tell me what you want.” That hand continues massaging the oil over his smooth skin, paying extra attention to his nuts, perhaps gripping a little tighter than necessary.

 

“I want you to touch me, sir.” The words come easily to him, something about Hux making him want to submit without question.

 

“I don’t think you deserve that yet, do you?”

 

Kylo wants to protest that, but he’s barely opened his mouth to do so when Hux tightens his grip just enough and chokes the words out before he can do something he’ll regret. A silent question hangs in the flowery air, daring him to step out of line. “No, sir,” he decides not to tempt the man who, quite literally, has his nuts in the palm of his hand.

 

“Good boy.” His reward is another slap across his ass, the crack of skin against skin loud in the room. Can’t people hear them outside? “Don’t move,” Hux demands, stepping away from him to circle around to the front of the table.

 

An oily hand grips his hair, pulling him up on all fours and bending his neck until he’s forced to meet those steely eyes looking down at him. “Have you ever sucked cock before, Kylo?” _Oh shit,_ does Hux expect him to do that? How hard can it be, right? Just like sucking on a popsicle, and he always had a lazy gag reflex anyways.

 

Shaking his head he glances down towards Hux’s crotch and the insistent erection there. It’s a little _bigger_ than a popsicle.

 

“Would you like to?” Would he?

 

Looking up at those green eyes again Kylo makes a choice.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Try not to choke.” Hux yanks at his hair drawing a groan out of Kylo, his other hand working to open his fly and pull his cock out. He hardly gets a chance to look before Hux is pushing the head against his lips.

 

Having a cock in his mouth is exactly how he imagined it would be while at the same time so much more. In his brief imaginings he’d forgotten to account for taste and how heavy it would be on his tongue, the sharp musk flooding his senses. Thankfully Hux shows him mercy, giving him time to get used to it before taking up a slow and steady rhythm, fucking into his mouth with expert precision.

 

“That’s it,” he coos, “You’re doing so well.” Another tug on his hair and Kylo moans around the cock in his mouth trying to relax his throat and swallow Hux down further. Before long a dull ache builds up in his jaw, Kylo loving the way it makes him feel used. His own cock twitching every time Hux nudges the back of his throat.

 

Drool drips down his chin and tears leak from his eyes, his throat becoming sore from the abuse. _It feels so fucking good._ He wants so badly to reach back and touch himself, but Hux told him not to move and he’s pretty sure defying that wouldn’t be a great idea in his current position. Hux could easily suffocate him with that fat cock if he so wanted.

 

He’s dancing on the edge of too much when Hux finally slows down, pulling back far enough to let him breathe. Gentle hands wipe his tears away and Kylo is sure he must look like a red faced mess, but the pride in Hux’s eyes makes it worth it. He keeps wiping Kylo’s face, tracing over his lips where they’re still connected once the tears are all gone, slipping the tip of his finger in alongside his cock for a moment, stretching the corner of Kylo’s mouth just so before retreating completely.

 

“Now then, I think you’ve earned some relief.” The smirk that takes over Hux’s annoyingly unaffected face does things to him, butterflies clashing in his stomach at what’s been promised.

 

Stepping back around the side of the table Hux picks up the oil and pours some into his hand, warming it in his palm before letting it drip down his crack just like before, only this time when his hand follows it stops at his hole. A finger traces the rim a few times, applying soft pressure, giving him the opportunity to say no before slipping past the tight ring of muscle to rub just inside.

 

Kylo takes two fingers with ease, whining at the slow pace until Hux deems him loose enough for three. He’s always enjoyed this, yet another thing he’s been denied for so long, and Hux seems to know all the tricks, easily finding his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. It’s not long before Kylo is eagerly pressing back against his hand, silently begging for more.

 

“Are you going to come like this?” Hux punctuates with a hard press against his prostate causing Kylo’s cock to jump and drip more precome.

 

“Yes, sir,” he moans, every brush over his prostate dangerously close to pushing him over the edge without even being touched. He’s so close, the heat coiling in his groin ready to break at any moment as Hux keeps pumping his fingers in and out of him, pulling on the rim before going as deep as he can. What pushes him over at last is the addition of a fourth finger, that little bit of stretch all that’s needed to push him over, wringing a broken shout out of him as he spills on the table.

 

Hux doesn’t let up until he’s milked every last drop from him and he’s trembling with overstimulation, feeling like a light breeze could knock him over. The steady rhythm of a hand stroking his lower back helps bring him back to the present and lessen the ringing in his ears.

 

“Get on your back, can you do that for me?” The uptick in tone would colour it as a request, but Kylo sees it for the order it is and fumbles to obey, showing no reaction as he lays down in his own cooling mess.

 

He’s almost mad at how put together Hux still looks, the only things off about him are his darkened eyes and still exposed cock standing at attention. Kylo watches as he picks up the oil again, pouring a little puddle straight onto his chest before starting to massage it into his skin, spreading it from Kylo’s collarbones to his navel until he’s glistening. His cock loves the attention, twitching forlornly when he can’t get it up again so soon. He suspects it’ll be a while as his head is still reeling from the orgasm Hux just gave him.

 

“You have great tits,” Hux muses as he massages the oil into Kylo’s chest, each hand cupping one of his pecs, “I’d like to fuck them.”

 

If he wasn’t already so flushed Kylo is sure he would have turned red when Hux climbs onto the table with him, swinging his long leg over him in one elegant move before sitting down on his oil slick stomach. “Would you let me fuck your tits, Kylo?” Hux pinches his nipples, manicured nails digging into the sensitive skin. Kylo groans at the combination of pain and pleasure, arching his back off the table with a wet squelch that shouldn’t be the least bit arousing, yet still hits him in the right spot.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” That smug bastard smirks down at him, rolling his hips once for good measure, as if Kylo hasn’t already realised he’s owned. “Push them together for me,” he demands, waiting impatiently for the few seconds it takes Kylo’s brain to process the order and push his pecs together as well as he can.

 

Hux doesn’t ask for permission a second time, just slots his leaking cock into the channel created for him, laying his own hand over top to complete the tunnel. Logically Kylo knows having another man fuck his chest shouldn't feel as good as it does and he has a sneaking suspicion it wouldn’t if it had been anyone other than Hux doing the fucking. It feels good enough to awaken a longing for his teenage years where he could get it back up almost instantly.

 

While rutting against his chest Hux uses his other hand to touch Kylo’s face again, gently cupping his cheek and whispering, “So beautiful.” Kylo is sure Hux must be thinking of someone else because the last time he checked he was anything but. “So good for me, love,” It makes Kylo want to cry again, mad that he found the validation he craves in a fucking beauty salon.

 

Hux comes with a groan, his release streaking up under Kylo’s chin in warm ribbons. Unlike Kylo, Hux is quick to recuperate, climbing back off him after a brief moment to catch his breath. From one of the many cabinets he pulls out a packet of wet wipes and cleans himself off.

 

Kylo takes it as a dismissal, sure Hux would want him out of the way as soon as possible, but when he sits up Hux turns to lay a hand on his shoulder to halt him. “I’m not done yet.” What? No, he can’t take another round yet, he’s still trying to process the first one.

 

Hux must see the alarm in his face for instead of trying to get him ready for round two like Kylo expected he just shushes him and brings the wet wipes over starting at his shoulders with a gentle touch and cleaning him off. Once the table has been wiped off as well, he’s guided back down giving Hux access to his front.

 

It’s nice and soothing letting Hux take care of him, clean up the come, sweat and oil smeared across his body. “You did very well, Kylo,” he soothes, spreading Kylo’s thighs to get at the excess oil there, “How are you feeling?”

 

Exhausted, satisfied, confused, any number of things fighting for he top spot in his brain, “I don’t know.” It feels like the wrong answer, but he really can’t settle on just one right now.

 

“That’s alright,” this time when Hux steps away he stays where he is watching Hux pull a bottle of water from a mini fridge that blends seamlessly with the rest of the bench. “Any pain?” he twists the cap off bringing it over and pressing it into his trembling hand, watching expectantly until he downs half the bottle before handing it back.

 

“No,” his ass is a little sore, but he’d hesitate to call it pain.

 

“Good, I don’t enjoy hurting people unless asked.” There he goes again, cupping the side of Kylo’s face. “It’s a shame you didn’t believe me when I said how beautiful you are. You need to hear it more often,” he whispers, thumb stroking across his cheekbone. Kylo wants to cry.

 

He can’t stop it when the tears well up, hating how it makes him feel so weak. He’s a grown man for fucks sake, he shouldn’t be crying like a little girl just because someone called him pretty. Hux must think he's pathetic.

 

Staying here and letting Hux watch him embarrass himself like this isn’t an option so he rights himself onto unsteady legs, reaching for his clothes while trying to wrestle his emotions back under lock and key. This time when Hux stops him he pulls him into a loose embrace, standing close, but not close enough to be pressed together. Giving him space to step back if he needs it.

 

“It’s perfectly alright to be overwhelmed, Kylo,” Hux strokes through his hair, hand coming to rest at the back of his neck. He’s being offered a shoulder to cry on. It’s ridiculous how he’s only known Hux for an hour, yet this has probably been the most supportive relationship he’s ever had.

 

It truly is pathetic.

 

Something in his life needs to change if going to get waxed becomes an eye opening experience. Amber needs to go. She’s nothing but a heavy burden he’s been carrying for three years while trying to make himself appear lovable to a family who doesn’t want him anyway. A pointless effort to be normal when that’s clearly not what he needs. Maybe if he’d realised this sooner he wouldn’t be crying all over a stranger, likely wrinkling his perfectly pressed shirt.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he croaks when he’s managed to gather himself somewhat, pulling back to scrub angrily at his face, shame still bubbling under the surface in spite of Hux’s reassurance.

 

“I’d like it if I could check up on you later, make sure you’re still okay,” Hux continues on as an act of mercy, not making a big deal out of his minor breakdown while Kylo slowly gets dressed.

 

“Uh, sure.” Not like Hux couldn’t find his number in their records anyway, but it’s nice to be asked for consent for once instead of just being forced into it.

 

Kylo still isn’t entirely sure how he feels when he awkwardly steps back out into the front of the salon, there’s a girl in getting her nails done, but other than her and the technician it’s just the same squirrely receptionist present. He does leave a sizable tip for Hux when he pays, and when the receptionist, _‘Dopheld’_ his name tag says, asks if he’s like to set up another appointment he says yes.

  



	2. Diga Diga Doo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for another week! Have some more smut! And in case anyone is wondering the chapter titles are all old timey song about doing the do.
> 
> Thank you so much to my three lovely betas who have helped me immensely with the kinky stuff!
> 
> Enjoy!

Returning to his apartment Kylo is on a mission, still riding the high of his recent revelations. He doesn’t even bother rattling his keys so Amber can have time to hide whoever she’s cheating on him with today before stepping through the door and dropping his keychain in the little bowl full of junk.

****

Amber is sat on the couch looking a little winded, blonde hair in disarray and an obvious bite mark on her shoulder. “Get out and take your friend with you.” He doesn’t have time for her whining right now.

****

“I don’t know what you mean, babe,” she chirps, all sunny smiles and acting as though the room doesn’t reek of sex.

****

“You know exactly what I mean, the whole place stinks of fish.”

****

“So, what? You’re dumping _me_ now?” Just like that the facade is gone replaced by the Amber he knows, the girl who's been leeching off his trust fund since they started going out. “As if, you’d never find someone better,” she scoffs, “unless they’re uglier than you maybe.”

****

“Uh, yeah, get your shit and leave, I’m done paying for your stuff.” And he did find someone leagues ahead of Amber, if Hux would be inclined to give him a repeat performance next month that is. Looking up to address the room he makes a sweeping gesture to encompass everything. “Whoever the fuck you are, you can keep her.”

****

There’s a beat of silence before his neighbour from a few doors down slowly rises from behind the couch, at the moment he can’t even be bothered to remember his name. He’s a dandy just like Amber and it wouldn’t surprise him if some of the shit she’s made him buy has ended up with this guy. The fact that they’re fucking doesn’t surprise him in the slightest, they’re both so shallow it’s a perfect match, combined they’ll be at least about as deep as a shot glass.

****

“Great, there you are, get the fuck out of my apartment and take this-” he waves his hands in his now ex girlfriend’s general vicinity, looking for a word to describe her that won’t start a fight, “with you.”

****

Not waiting to see them off he takes off for the bedroom where he flops onto the bed, he needs time to think.  _ What the fuck just happened?  _ Does this make him gay now? Or bi, maybe? He’ll have to check later, see if he can get it up for both, or if it’s just Hux that’s special. Maybe he could go on Yahoo answers or something, surely he can’t be the only guy who’s popped a boner while getting waxed. It might be more difficult finding out if someone else has then been dominated by the person doing the waxing and had their world turned upside down by a mind altering orgasm. He might be alone on that one.

****

There’s a racket out in the living room, voices arguing, a smile pulls across his face, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. It feels great to finally be rid of that money sucking leech and if he had any friends he would make a bet as to how long it’ll be before she comes crawling back.

****

He can do that now if he wants, he can go out and make his own friends. Meet people he can actually enjoy spending time with instead of having Amber control every aspect of his social life. He can even throw out all those horrible “trendy” clothes she’s forced him into to better suit her image, they’ll be the first to go. When he's a had a nap and something to eat he’ll drag them all down to the Goodwill a few blocks over, let someone else deal with that designer crap.

****

_ He’s finally fucking free.  _

****

Two days later he still has no idea what’s become of his ex, he hasn’t even seen her since he shoved all her things into a garbage bag and left it in the hall for her to drag away. Both of those days he’s spent watching netflix and gorging himself on take out stuffed with carbs and gluten.

****

On the third day he starts feeling a little lonely, the only people he’s interacted with being the delivery guy and the clerk at Goodwill, one of which has been consistently seeing him in just his underwear that he’d hastily yanked on when the doorbell rang. He should go out, see if he can’t find a new friend or two. Maybe get drunk enough to forget his sexual dilema and get laid

****

He’s just gone on a search for a decent pair of jeans when his text tone chimes out from somewhere in the couch, ignoring it might be easier, but what if it’s important. Digging through the sofa he unearts a dollar and forty three cents in change, an old candy wrapper he must have hastily hidden from Amber, some sort of body piercing that’s definitely not his, and last, but not least his phone. 

****

There’s a text from an unknown number.

****

**[13:35] Unknown:** _ This is Hux from Finalizer, I wanted to invite you out for coffee to make sure you’re still alright. If you would prefer not I won’t bother you again. _

****

Curt and to the point. He’d thought Hux would have forgotten him by now, moved on to the next person cashing out for a happy ending, but here he is asking him out. He considers saying no, he’s not gay and so it wouldn’t be right of him to go on a date with a guy just because he got him off. The growing loneliness wins out and he accepts the invite anyway, maybe they could be friends. Possibly even fuckbuddies.

****

The coffeeshop he’s directed to is high class and pretentious, something he should have seen coming a mile away going by Hux’s general demeanour. The simplistic decor puts him at unease, despite the fact that he grew up around people like this he’s never much liked it, preferring instead to live like everyone else. He failed at that too, since he moved out he’s yet to hold down a job for longer than a few months, an explosive temper isn’t exactly something people want working alongside them.

****

Hux looks right at home in his pressed clothing and slicked back hair, if Kylo didn’t know better he’d assume Hux was the owner. While gathering his courage he tries to imagine this as the thinly veiled date it is, looking at Hux as if this would end in one of their bedrooms and he finds it all too easy to imagine. 

****

Turns out he does swing both ways, a quick survey on pornhub had confirmed it, and any combination of dicks and pussy does it for him. He’s still trying to come to terms with that, the whole thing leaving him a little lost and confused, wondering why he didn’t know this sooner.

****

If he had known would he still be where he is now? Would he still be a failure of a trust fund kid estranged from his family? There’s no point dwelling on that now, he supposes, the past is the past and he can’t change that no matter how much he wishes he could. Hux might have the answers he needs, could help him figure this out and set him back on his path or whatever bullshit Luke would say in this situation.

****

It’s with that in mind he makes his approach, trying to hold onto this new angle of looking at things. Weaving through the tables with all the grace of a linebacker he makes his way to where Hux has set up camp in the very back of the cafe accompanied by a book and a teapot. It’s clearly the same guy who spanked him and called him pretty just three days ago, but Kylo’s brain is struggling to compare that to this, the sharp contrast making him wonder if he somehow ended up at the wrong place.

****

He’s about to turn back when Hux looks up from his book, smiling softly at him, even going so far as standing to greet him. Now he has to do this, he can’t run away while Hux is looking at him without coming across as a wimp. There’s no way this can end up more embarrassing than their previous encounter, still there’s no erasing that he cried in front of this man just from a simple compliment.

****

“You look well,” Hux flags down a passing waitress with a subtle gesture and orders a coffee, the cuff of his shirt riding up just far enough to expose his pale wrist. “How are you feeling?” 

****

Kylo tears his eyes away from Hux’s wrist,  _ it’s just a fucking wrist for christ’s sake,  _ and forces himself to sit in a way that would be acceptable in this establishment. “I’m good, I think,” is he not supposed to be? Does Hux think he’s been in bed, crying for three days?

****

“What we did can sometimes have a delayed effect.” He takes a sip of his tea, “It would be careless of me to not follow up.” So, what? This is just protocol? Does every guy Hux has on his table get the same treatment? And here he was, hoping that this might lead somewhere. He should cancel that second appointment.

****

“How many guys do you do this to?” There really is no reason for Kylo to be so mad about this, Hux was likely just doing his job, but he can’t help feeling a little hurt all the same. The first truly positive sexual experience he’s had since he started going with Amber and it didn’t mean shit to the man who gave it to him.

****

“Not many, and never what I did with you,” Hux smiles calmly, not appearing affected by Kylo’s sudden anger in the slightest. “I usually only give them a hand job, but I felt you were in need of a little more.”

****

“ _ A little? _ ” That was a little more? He didn't even get a hand job.

****

“Tell me, Kylo, did you need it?” The confidence Hux exudes makes his anger falter. Did he need it?

****

“Maybe?” his voice goes high and reedy, almost cracking under the pressure of his own uncertainty. “ _ Fuck _ , I don’t know.” A cup of coffee is set down in front of him, a faint curl of steam rising from the aromatic brew. Hux thanks the waitress for him while Kylo tries to gather his jumbled thoughts into something resembling order.

****

“If you need more I can provide that for you.”

****

“You want to fuck me?” he’ll be damned if he's going to be anyone’s toy a second time, he’s already wasted two years of his life being exactly that.

****

“No.” What? “That could be part of it if that’s what you’d like, but it doesn’t have to be. What do you know about the BDSM community?” Oh shit, if Hux is asking him to be a slave or some bullshit like that he can get lost.

****

“I won’t be your fucking slave if that’s what you think,” the anger is back, simmering just under his skin, threatening to burst out.

****

“Not a slave, Kylo. I’m offering to be your Dom, like we did at the  _ Finalizer _ , you’ll be free to live your life however you want except for in certain situations,” Hux explains.

****

“Like sex?” he hates himself for even considering this, is he really that fucked up?

****

“Yes, other things as well, many find it a soothing practice.” Kylo does feel different after last time, he’s sure if that hadn’t happened he would have gone back to being Amber’s walking wallet, an ugly Ken doll to dress up in even uglier clothes, only put up with for the sake of status.

****

Not knowing what to say Kylo takes a sip of his coffee. He’ll have to remember this pace, that’s some damn good coffee.

****

“If I say yes?”

****

“We’ll have an extensive discussion on what this relationship will be, what is and is not allowed for both of us as well as safewords and other things.” How Hux can be so casual about this he doesn’t know, it must be a talent. “I suggest you read up on this before making a decision.” With that Hux leaves him to think, turning back to his tea, waiting patiently for Kylo to catch up.

****

He’s not sure if it’s a panic response or not that compels him to chug his coffee, sending a dull pain down his throat when it’s still a little too warm. Hux doesn’t mention it, Kylo coughs. “I’ll think about it,” it does sound tempting, if Hux can get him off that good on a regular basis he can’t really see the cons, but he’ll need to look into it like Hux suggested.

****

He doesn’t stay long after that, offering to pay for his coffee and getting shut down before leaving almost more confused than he arrived. Should he do this, it would mean he’d be in a gay relationship of a kind and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that. It’ a giant leap away from anything he’s done before, but he keeps going back to what happened between them and how it made him feel. In the moment he’d been horny and desperate to come, then he’d been embarrassed and humiliated by his own reaction, now he’s lonely and missing a relationship that did nothing but hurt him.

****

Hux could potentially give him what he needs if he can find out what that is.

****

Admittedly he doesn’t know much about BDSM, about as much as any other normal person would, having lived with the assumption that it’s all, chains, whips, leather, and pain. But if Hux can make him feel confident enough to get out of a bad relationship by calling him pretty, what could he accomplish with a steady stream of praise? How far can he get on hearing that once a week?

****

Back in his empty apartment loneliness starts creeping back in, he’s gotten so used to coming back to Amber hiding one man or another and pretending she’s getting away with it that it feels strangely wrong without it. If he accepts Hux’s offer there’s a chance he’ll be able to come home to someone on occasion. 

****

After booting up his laptop Kylo sinks down into the indent he’s left in the sofa, getting ready to dive into the depths of google in search of info to help him decide. He goes through everything he can find, both intrigued and disturbed by some of it, even feeling unexpectedly exited at the thought that Hux might want to put him in a collar.

****

Putting his hand around his throat Kylo tries to imagine it as leather or metal, smooth against his skin and heavy around his neck. His cock throbs at the thought, starting to fill out in his jeans. Imagining Hux there holding him on a leash makes him draw in a sharp breath, the image seared into his mind.

****

Carefully he puts his computer back on the coffee table amongst the pizza boxes and empty cans of Monster, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes. Conjuring up Hux’s voice he imagines he’s following his orders when he starts touching himself, pushing his hand up under his shirt to pinch his nipples, letting out a quiet sigh at the sensation. He takes his time, following made up instructions, rolling, pulling and twisting until he’s rock hard and ready to beg.

****

Hux wouldn’t give in so easy so he stays at his chest until his nipples are sore and swollen from the treatment, so sensitive even the fabric of his shirt hurts when it rubs against them. Finally he does beg, pleading to his empty apartment, until fantasy Hux gives him permission to rub at himself through his jeans. He almost comes at the first touch, the rough slide of the denim against his cock nearly too much. But he won’t come yet, he can’t before Hux let’s him.

****

His back is sticky with sweat when he unbuttons his fly and takes his cock out, even the brush of air over him when he springs up draws a whimper from his lips. “Touch yourself for me, pet,” Hux whispers in his ear, so he does. Wraps his hand around his aching cock and gives it a long, firm stroke from head to root and back up taking extra care to rub at the tip with his thumb, smearing percome over himself.

****

“Fuuuuck,” he groans to the empty room, thrusting up into his grip a few times, nearly losing hold of his fantasy. He’s nearly there, it would be so easy to just get off, but Hux hasn’t told him to yet.

****

Forcing his hips to stay still he returns to the drawn out strokes from before, loosening his grip until he’s barely brushing the shaft. A slow burning starts in his belly, spreading until it tingles in his toes and fingers. Then, when he’s on the cusp of screaming for it Hux says, “Come for me, darling.” 

****

It surges through him like lightning, hips spasming with each pulse until his world consists of nothing but white noise.  _ Holy shit.  _ Even when he’s not here Hux can make him come harder than anyone has before. His entire body is buzzing in the aftermath, lungs working hard to take in enough air while the sweat dries on his skin.

****

For the second time his junk makes a major life decision for him, Amber did not turn out well, but maybe Hux might.

****

He manages to drag it out until the weekend before texting Hux a simple  _ ‘Yes’  _ for lack of something better to say. 

****

That very same day Hux shows up at his door after asking for his address, looking as perfect and polished as always with his sharp lines and clean style. He carries with him a leather satchel that Kylo knows for a fact is expensive since Amber made him buy one just like it. It looks better on Hux.

****

The nerves he’s been trying to supress all week come flooding back once Hux steps over the threshold and the door closes behind him leaving them entirely alone. Anything could happen now.

****

“Are you sure about this, Kylo?” Briefly thinking back on all the times he’s gotten off to the thought Kylo nods, not trusting his voice to be stable while his heart jackhammers against his ribs.

****

Placing a hand on his hip Hux guides him to his own sofa, pulling a notebook from his bag when they get there, flipping through the pages until he finds what he’s looking for, marking it with a little “Aha.” A pen follows, both items handed to Kylo who stares at them for a while before his brain registers the list written down in neat cursive.

****

There isn’t a whole lot that can make him blush, but some of the things staring up at him from the page are downright filthy, looking odd in such flowy script. “This is a list of all the things I can do and a few more for your consideration that I thought you might enjoy, take your time and write  _ yes _ ,  _ no _ , or  _ maybe _ behind each one so that I’ll know better what you want,” that’s simple enough, he can do that.

****

It’s a long list.

****

Hux waits patiently while he reads through it, marking down each item like Hux told him to, eagerly scribbling a ‘ _ yes’  _ when he comes across collars, and later leashes. It feels awkward laying out his preferences like this, but also safe knowing that Hux won’t do anything he doesn’t want. The majority of it ends up on ‘ _ maybe _ ’ since he still doesn’t know what most of it is, but he trusts Hux to listen if he says stop.

****

The list is just shy of two pages long and when he’s done he feels like he knows more than what the internet taught him on this particular subject. It’s extensive, yet he’s sure it’s only a fraction of the things they practice in the community and is glad Hux has spared him from the more extreme things.

****

“I see you have an open mind,” Hux comments as he reads through Kylo’s answers when he’s handed the book back, making a few notes as he goes. “If you’d like I could draft up a contract, I know some people find comfort in that.” 

****

_ A contract?  _ You need a contract to get laid now? “You don’t have to do that.” Way to make this impersonal. He doesn’t expect Hux to start taking him out or buying him flowers and chocolate, but it would be nice to have some sort of illusion he can cling to when the loneliness sets in.

****

“You are aware this does not have to be strictly sexual, yes?” He read about that, yes, but if Hux is trying to ask if he’ll sit at his feet like a loyal dog and let him pet his head and feed him treats there’s going to have to be some serious negotiation first. 

****

“What about it?” He can’t help getting defensive, none of his other hookups have ever bothered to ask if he’s alright so why should Hux just because this is a little kinkier? He can handle it, he’s fine. A little fucked up, but fine.

****

“I just want you to be aware of that option,” Hux smiles and Kylo’s insides twist uncomfortably. “Have you picked out a safeword?”

****

This one he’d had to think long and hard about, “Yes, Vader,” is a word he’ll never be able to forget or accidentally shout in the middle of it. Hux raises a condescending brow, but doesn’t say anything, just notes it down in his book.

****

“When were you last tested?” That’s at least one thing he thought to sort out considering Amber’s likely toxicity.

****

“This week,” Kylo answers with confidence, “I’m clean.” Hux quirks a pleased smile at him.

“Would you be willing to try something mild now, or do you need more time?” Now? He won’t deny the excited flutter that passes through him at the offer, cock already starting to fill at the thought of what Hux might do to him this time.

****

“Now is good.” Trying not to sound too eager is pointless, he’s never been good at masking his emotions and it’s not like he doesn’t want Hux to know how much he’s enjoying this.

****

“If you want to stop at any point use your safeword, if you can’t say it, knock on the floor.” So he won’t be restrained then. Hux stands, looming over him, having changed demeanor entirely in less than a second. “Get undressed and kneel on the floor,” Kylo imagines this is what it’s like to be ordered around by a ruthless general, there’s no margin for argument, you just do as you’re told or suffer the consequences.

****

Kylo obeys. Eagerly stripping off he sinks to his knees on the plush carpet, keeping his hands behind his back while he waits for what’s next. Hux watches him, sharp eyes scanning him from top to bottom, lingering at the junction of his thighs where his cock is swelling up under the close scrutiny. He has to suppress a needy whine when Hux turns away only to perk up in curiosity when he starts digging through his bag for something.

****

When he sees what emerges from one of its many pockets a gasp slips out, eyes widening as a hot flush takes him over. “I’ll get you your own if you behave,” Hux murmurs into his ear while he buckles the thick leather around his neck and clips a leash to the front of it.

****

Kylo moans quietly at the sensation of the collar around his neck, determined to be a very good boy so he can have his very own, maybe with a tag declaring him owned. A tug on the leash forces him up onto his knees, Hux tightening the pull until he has to crane his neck at an uncomfortable angle, the leash digging into his jaw. “Will you be a good boy for me, Kylo?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

Hux’s hand comes down to fist in his hair, leash slackening enough for him to relax his neck, but keeping his head tilted in such a way that he has to keep his eyes trained on his master. “It takes so little to excite you, pet,” he smirks, bringing his foot between Kylo’s legs to nudge at his sack with the toe of his oxfords, the polished leather cool against his heated skin.

****

The pressure increases until the entire top of Hux’s shoe is pressed against him, the laces giving him a wonderful texture to rub against if Hux would let him.

****

“I think you should make sure we’re even, don't you?” Using the hand in his hair, Hux guides his head closer until his nose is pressed into the crotch of his slacks and he can smell the clean musk of him through the layers. “Use that pretty mouth of yours,” he orders.

****

Considering everything leading up to this moment in his life you wouldn’t think he’d enjoy getting ordered around like this, but something about Hux makes him want to obey, to be the best he can be. Hux just exudes confidence, his natural presence demanding the attention of the room, Kylo considers himself lucky that he gets to have this man’s full attention, if only for a little while.

****

Taking the order as permission to move Kylo raises his arms to open Hux’s fly only to earn a threatening nudge from the foot still pressed against him, “What did I say?”

****

“To use my mouth, sir,” Kylo answers, a light going on in his head. Hux wants him to use only his mouth. He’s peeled off a few panties before, how hard can a fly be?

****

With that in mind he sets to work, dragging the zipper down with his teeth before pulling open the clasp with a firm tug. His feeling of victory doesn’t last long, of course Hux would be the kind of man who uses the button too. How the fuck is he supposed to get that open without ripping it off?

****

Hux provides no useful advice as Kylo tries to work his tongue around that hidden button, looking for a way to pull it free without causing damage that would likely lead to punishment. It takes time and effort, but he gets it at last, the threads holding the button only slightly stretched. He’s rewarded with a firm rub against his nuts that has him preening until Hux pushes his face back into his crotch.

****

The heat of his body is more pronounced now that he’s one layer closer, anticipation building in him for the moment he gets to taste Hux’s skin again. In an effort to test the limits he mouths at Hux’s soft cock through his underwear, feeling it start to swell from the attention. He’s almost gotten Hux to full attention by the time he’s yanked up, putting his mouth at the waistband in an obvious order to get on with it.

****

Biting at the elastic he pulls until he’s cleared the head, stopping briefly to lick at the slit, moaning around the hint of bitter salt he finds there, before dragging the briefs the rest of the way down.

****

Being faced with the sheer girth of Hux’s cock is no less daunting this time around, but he knows he can take it, and if his master is patient with him, maybe even swallow it to the root.

****

This time Hux allows him to absorb a little more instead of demanding immediate attention. This time there are no limits put down by appointment time slots.

****

He takes the opportunity to drink it all in, starting by nuzzling at the base then licking and kissing his way up the shaft before sucking the head into his mouth. Hux makes a pleased sound, tugging lightly at the leash to get further into Kylo’s mouth. Relaxing his throat as much as he can Kylo closes his eyes to take in the sensation of his lips being stretched around a thick cock, the heady scent of arousal flooding his senses.

****

“Your mouth was made for this, darling,” Hux punctuates with a sharp thrust causing Kylo to choke around him. “A natural talent,” he yanks at Kylo’s hair causing a burst of pain that races straight to his cock.

****

Spit drips down his chin and he’s sure he must be a sight, a sweaty, turned on mess straining to not hump Hux’s leg in search of relief. He’d said he wasn’t going to be anyone’s dog and he’ll be damned if he lets something like this break his resolve when he’s already collared like one.

****

“Look at me,” Kylo’s eyes snap open, looking up to focus on the man fucking his mouth.

****

Hux is flushed, a few strands of his hair coming loose and Kylo wonders how he’d look if he ran his hands through it. It softens him a little to see parts of the front cracking, he’s no less commanding, but perhaps a touch more human which only serves to turn him on more. He doesn't even realise how distracted he’s become before Hux’s shoe returns to nudge him back into action.

****

Putting his focus back on the task at hand Kylo tries a few suggestions he found online, pressing his tongue up against the underside and stopping for a moment to suckle on the head. If the pleased hum is anything to go by Hux likes it. So he does it again a few times before switching it up to avoid being repetitive, bobbing his head at a decent pace for a while then hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard. All while keeping his eyes locked on Hux’s.

****

He wants his own collar and he’s going to earn it.

****

“That’s it, pet,” the hand in his hair slackens its grip, moving to tuck some of it behind his ear. “Where would you like me to come?” Letting the end of the leash dangle down, he taps it against Kylo’s cheek, “Here?” the leash hangs lower, brushing over his chest, “Here?” Kylo puffs his chest out, offering as much of himself as he can in this position to show Hux all the options. “Or maybe you’re hungry?” No, he's not ready for that quite yet.

****

Shaking his head he pushes his chest out again, it hadn’t been bad last time when Hux came on him, how it had felt like he was being claimed. A little thrill runs through him at the thought of feeling it again, like a hot brand on his skin, how the smell will cling to him until his next shower. If he goes out people will be able to smell Hux on him, know that he’s owned.

****

“You want me to come all over your tits?” Kylo nods as enthusiastically as he can with a cock in his mouth, humming his approval.

****

Kylo whines at the loss when Hux pulls him back by the leash, letting go of his hair to take himself in hand, pumping his cock with quick, firm strokes. The leash tightens until he has to raise onto his knees to keep breathing right and he takes the opportunity to present his chest better. Hux comes with a satisfied grunt, come landing in hot streaks across Kylo’s chest.

****

Hux works himself until the very last drop and Kylo swoops down to lap it up as a show of good faith, he’s not ready for Hux to come in his mouth yet, but he will be once he’s come to terms with all of this. He hopes.

****

His own cock is rock hard, flushed and leaking, dripping onto the expensive carpet. He’s desperate to come, but he refuses to beg for it, not this time. Instead he sits back to watch Hux tuck himself away and straighten his clothes, curious to see what happens next. 

****

Making himself comfortable on the couch, Hux tugs at the leash, asking him to follow. Kylo does, crawling the few paces before sitting down at Hux’s feet. “You did very good, pet,” Hux smiles and pride swells in Kylo’s chest. If he keeps this up he’ll get his own collar before long. “You’ve earned it,” the smile turns into a smirk when Hux extends one of his long legs, the message is clear.

****

He keeps telling himself he’s not a dog when he eagerly straddles Hux’s leg, rolling his hips down to rub against the cotton of his slacks. The noise he makes at finally getting some friction on his dick is nothing shy of embarrassing, a hot flush of shame taking him over as he humps Hux’s leg like the dog he is.

****

He’s so close already, rubbed raw by the fabric and panting with exertion.

****

The closer he gets the bigger the knot of shame in his gut, damn if it doesn’t feel good. Hiding his face in Hux’s lap Kylo nearly cries when that hand returns to his hair, stroking softly like you would a beloved pet while his master coos encouraging words and praise at him.

****

Kylo comes with a sob, rutting through his orgasm until he's oversensitive and rubbed raw, body buzzing with a need for more. When the last spasm has gone through him he slumps down, leaning all his weight against Hux’s leg, slowly slipping until he’s sat on the floor again.

****

How was this  _ something mild _ ?

****

“How are you feeling?” Hux’s voice is calm and soothing to his burning mind and exhausted body, his hand still running through Kylo’s sweat damp hair.

****

A long, guttural groan is about the most eloquent Kylo is capable of being at the moment.

****

“I see,” Hux snorts, “let me remove this.” Losing the collar brings with it a sense of melancholy, like a small part of him is being taken away. It’s not even his collar, yet he’s become quite attached to it over the past half hour.

****

“Does it hurt anywhere?” At this Hux moves on to touch him in different places, stroking over his neck and down his back in search of pain. There’s nothing, just an overwhelmed chaos inside paired with the languidness of a powerful orgasm. How the hell is Hux still so put together? It’s not fair.

****

“Can you manage to lay down on the couch?” With a little effort, sure.

****

It’s much easier doing what he’s been told when Hux is in charge so he hauls himself onto the couch with no protest other than from his knees when he stretches his legs out. Once he’s settled in Hux gets up and Kylo thinks for a moment that he’s going to be left alone like this, then he hears the tap running in the kitchen and cupboards opening and closing. It’s not long before Hux is returning, glass of water in one hand and damp dish towel in the other.

****

“Did you enjoy yourself?”  _ Fuck yes.  _

****

Last time he started crying all too easy so he doesn’t trust himself further than a simple “Yes,” taking the water offered to him while Hux wipes him clean.

****

“That’s good, you did very well, pet.” The dish towel goes on the carpet after mopping up all the come and sweat within reach and Kylo makes a mental note to buy some more washcloths if they’re going to do this more often. “You look so beautiful like this,” Kylo has to concentrate hard on his water to keep from tearing up, but before he know it the glass is empty and there’s nothing left to distract him.

****

He wants so badly to reach out, to curl up in Hux’s lap for the sake of being close to someone, feeling a little like he might break apart without someone to hold the pieces together. But that’s not what this is, Hux didn’t sign up for a weepy sub that needs coddling after every session.

****

“Tell me what you need, pet.” Lifting Kylo’s shoulders just enough Hux slips under him, letting Kylo settle back down in his lap with no comment. If he didn’t know better he’d say Hux read his mind.

****

It’s all too easy to get comfortable, to just take what’s being offered to him. He won’t ask for more, but at least he can take what Hux is willing to give up freely. “This is nice,” just this closeness. If he turns his head he can stick his nose into Hux’s shirt and smell the fabric softener he used, the faint flowery scent a strange contrast to the man wearing it.

****

Kylo closes his eyes, letting himself relax and unwind, taking the time he needs to come back down from his peak. Sleep pulls at him soon, weighing his eyes down until he's drowsy and content. Still, he knows he can’t fall asleep like this, Hux probably has places to be and won’t have time for him much longer. He can respect that.

****

“I think i’m gonna go take a nap,” he slurs to the clean white of Hux’s shirt.

****

“I’m in no rush,” Kylo finds that hard to believe. 

****

There’s no fighting it though, sleep claiming him before he can protest.


	3. Sit Right on It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling kinda demotivated lately and wasn't sure if I'd be able to finish this, but I did, so yay! Thank you to all my lovely betas for your help!
> 
> Enjoy!

In the months since they started this relationship Kylo has been of the opinion that it’s done him good. That maybe he was looking for something in Amber without knowing it and stumbled across that in Hux instead. Hux has helped him feel more stable as their arrangement has been steadily bleeding into more and more of his life. He’s even managed to hold down a job at Walmart without serious effort and ripping apart the store room whenever he gets mad knowing that Hux won’t let him stay over if he does.

 

He doesn’t even mind when Hux decides what he’ll be wearing on some days, happily going along with it cause it makes him look damn good and he’ll be rewarded for it later. That and Hux is never discrete about matching Kylo’s outfits to his consideration collar, wanting people to see it and know that Kylo is owned.

 

The collar itself is nothing special, just a simple band of black leather so he’d be allowed to wear it to work. Most people don’t even know what it is, but it’s easy to see when they do, given up by a knowing smile, polite nod, and almost always surprise that he’s submissive to anyone. Everytime it happens pride wells up in his chest.

 

He hasn’t been this happy with his life in years.

 

Under Hux’s control he’s come much further than he ever thought he would and in a way he’s grateful to Amber and her aversion to pubic hair leading him straight into Hux’s lap. Literally. Sitting atop his master’s bony thighs has become one of his favourite places to be, somewhere safe and protected that he longs for when things get too much and anger starts to well up. And when he can’t seek Hux out, placing his own hand around his neck to feel the collar there helps remind him of his place.

 

Lunch break is the best part of the work day because that’s when he gets to check his phone and see what Hux has planned for him today, if he’ll be working late at the salon or if he’ll have time to play. Today there’s nothing, not a single text for Kylo to find. Worry settles in his stomach,  _ what if Hux is tired of him?  _

 

He’s probably just busy, Kylo reassures himself, digging into the lunch Hux taught him to make after being confronted with a fridge full of junk one time too many.  _ “You eat like a dog,”  _ Hux has told him while throwing away old take out, tv dinners, and cheap lunch meat,  _ “One wouldn’t think you actually have money.”  _ In all fairness his eating habits had devolved into a mess of trying to catch up on all the food he missed out on when Amber was still around so Hux probably saved him from an extremely unhealthy fate.

 

What the fuck is he supposed to do for an entire hour now that he can’t text Hux? He ends up spending it in awkward conversation with one of his co-workers, anxiously hoping his phone will light up with a text. It doesn’t and he has to return to the floor with his mind racing to find out what he could have done to earn punishment.

 

It’s exhausting and he’s sure he’s restocked at least a few things wrong while desperately hoping no one is going to come within ten feet of him since there’s no way he’ll be able to put on anything resembling a decent customer service persona while his mind is running circles. Still, he forces himself to smile when a few customers do, reminding himself that getting in trouble at work is only going to make whatever he’s done worse and he needs to keep showing Hux that he can be a good boy.

 

By the time he can punch out and start on his way home he feels like he’s been trampled by a herd of buffalo carrying Hux and Kylo’s likely replacement off into the sunset. There are no new texts. He should have known this whole thing was too good to be true, that Hux would get tired of him before too long and find himself some pretty twink to roll over at his feet. Kylo doesn’t blame him. After all, who’d want someone like him? His own fucking parents didn’t want him and Amber only wanted his money, clearly he doesn’t have much worth beyond that and Hux has finally realised it.

 

Seeing Hux’s car parked outside of his building makes his heart skip a beat, this could mean one of two things. Either he’s being over-dramatic as usual or he’s right and Hux is there to take his collar. He’s hoping it’ll be the former, but the odds are hardly ever in his favour.

 

Taking the stairs is a pointless delayment tactic that probably hurts more than just getting it over and done with, giving him more time to dig himself deeper into this hole. The plain white door leading to his apartment has once more taken on a sense of dread, leaving him wary of what’s waiting on the other side.

 

What he finds has an instant, calming effect. There are no bags by the door or strange twink hiding behind his couch, just his apartment as it’s always been with the addition of Hux stretched out on the couch with a cup of tea and a book. He can barely even be bothered to kick off his shoes before crawling into his master’s lap, wedging himself into the gap between Hux and the back of the sofa and resting his head on Hux’s soft middle.

 

“Did you have a nice day, pet?” Relinquishing his book Hux takes to running his fingers through Kylo’s hair, soothing him until he lets go of that breath he’s been holding all day in a deep sigh. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he was just being stupid as usual.

 

“ _ Kylo. _ ” 

 

“You didn’t text, I just thought…” he trails off letting the silence speak for him.

 

“I was out getting you a gift.” The hand in is hair pauses, drifting off to trace the shell of his ear, rubbing over the simple cuff there, down to his lobe, further on to his jaw and ending at his lips. Kylo places a kiss on the pad of a thumb.

 

A gift?  _ It can’t be.  _ Hux’s face reveals nothing, his master’s emotions remaining a mystery to him.

 

“I left some things out for you in the bedroom, why don’t you go get dressed for me?” Kylo isn’t sure whether to be excited or disappointed, but does as he’s told. He settles on excited when he sees what’s waiting for him.

 

He showers first knowing Hux won’t mind him taking the time to clean up before they start. The warm water feels good on his skin, melting away the stress of the day with ease, helping him relax into it when he reaches behind himself to prepare for the plug that’s waiting for him. He imagines Hux is in the shower with him, whispering praise into his ear while he fingers himself open.

 

Doing something like this without Hux there to direct him feels almost wrong, to think a few months ago he’d been so sure he was straight and now he can’t even put a finger up his asshole without feeling guilty his master isn’t there to watch. Amber never made him feel like this and it’s amazing the difference it makes knowing he’s wanted by someone.

 

Hux is patient, but Kylo would rather not push it further by enjoying himself too much in the shower so he rinses off before his cock can gain any more of an interest than it already has and steps out into the steamy air of the bathroom.

 

Getting dressed for Hux is one of his favourite things to do, just thinking about it turns him on. The harness goes on first, leather straps snug over his chest and framing his tits as just how Hux likes it. Next goes the plug, the fur of the tail soft where it’s tickling the backs of his thighs. And last, but not least, the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles so Hux can tie him down.

 

At the foot of the bed he makes himself comfortable, seated on the big, soft pillow there, waiting patiently for when his master decides to join him.

 

In the times they’ve done it like this he’s grown accustomed to being kept waiting for as long as two hours, sometimes it’s simply because Hux isn’t here yet, others there’s no reason at all. Today is a first in that he’s hardly waited fifteen minutes before Hux appears in the doorway, a slight smile quirking his lips.

 

“My beautiful boy,” he stops by the edge of the pillow, running his hand through Kylo’s damp hair, his other hand reaching down to pull him onto his knees by the ring in his collar. “I think it’s time we replaced this, don’t you?” Kylo’s heart skips a beat.

 

From the top drawer of the dresser Hux pulls a polished wood box. “I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of buying one without asking, I wanted to surprise you,” he says.

 

This time when Hux removes his collar that sense of loss doesn't follow, replaced by excitement and pride. He knows perfectly well what this new collar means; commitment. Hux thinks he’s worth keeping and Kylo has never felt more successful. If he could wag his tail, he would.

 

He watches with rapt attention as the polished box opens to reveal his gift. What it conceals is simple and elegant, two thick, gold chains resting atop each other held together by two rings and a heart shaped padlock. Hux chose it for him so it’s perfect as far as Kylo is concerned and he can’t wait to feel the weight of it around his neck.

 

“I had it engraved.” On the back of the padlock Hux shows him the engraving  _ Owned by A. Hux. _ The delicate letters barely fit on the lock, but it’s done in such a way that it doesn’t feel cramped, filling out the blank space perfectly.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Kylo finds himself at a loss for words, unsure what else he could say.

 

“Do you understand what this means, Kylo?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hux truly owns him now and he couldn’t be happier. With a smile he presents his neck, realising a pleased sigh when the cool chains settle on his skin, the click of a lock follows, then the weight of the padlock settling in the hollow of his throat.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, pet,” Hux coos, lowering himself to sit at the edge of the bed, “All mine.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Preening from the praise Kylo scoots closer, settling himself so he’s kneeling between Hux’s legs, ready and willing to do whatever his master asks of him.

 

“May I kiss you, Kylo?” The question takes him by surprise, they’ve never once done that throughout this whole relationship and he’d written it off as something they just don’t do, accepted that Hux would never kiss him.

 

He’d never even thought that hard on if he’d like to be kissed, but now that the question has been posed he can’t help wondering what it would be like. Would it be different than a girl? What would Hux taste like? He finds he wants it really rather desperately.

 

“Please,” rising up on his knees Kyo waits with bated breath, acutely aware of how his new collar shift with the movement, how the straps of his harness tighten ever so slightly against the sides of his chest. Hux regards him with warmth in his eyes, pale green gaining impossible depth in the affection hiding there.

 

Time seems to stand still when slim hands cup his jaw, leading him close enough to feel hot breath whispering across his skin for the brief moment before their lips connect.

 

Hux kisses less like the machine he expected and more the lead of a romantic film and Kylo figures this must be where all those suppressed emotions end up. At least this is one thing he can be sure is kept for him alone, no one else gets to taste the bitter tang of Hux’s favourite tea on his tongue, or the underlying sweetness from the pile of sugar he adds to it. He never liked that tea on it’s own, but like this it’s intoxicating.

 

Kylo moans softly, opening his mouth further for Hux to explore, shivering with pleasure when teeth pull at his bottom lip. Keeping his hands to himself is out of the question and the soft cotton of Hux’s shirt crumbles in his fists when he holds on, needing to be closer, to feel the heat of his master’s body against his.

 

“Come here, pet,” is whispered against kiss swollen lips, sure hands guiding Kylo up until he’s straddling Hux’s thighs, pressed up against the man as close as he can get while a line of kisses is being placed down his neck. “Tell me what you want.” A nip at his collarbone punctuates the order.

 

“You, sir.”

 

“Is that so?” That voice, smooth like silk glides over his throat, briefly fogging his collar.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Hands guide his hips down to press against the growing hardness between Hux’s legs before traveling further south to cup his ass, squeezing the flesh there, fingers so close to where he really wants them. “You’ll have to be more specific, love, or I might just do as I please.” Just like the first time Hux spanked him the stinging impact of his palm shocks a gasp out of him quickly followed by a moan, his cock stiffening in anticipation.

 

“Yes,” Kylo whines, “Whatever you want, sir.”

 

Hux hums thoughtfully, leaning back to look at him with hooded eyes while he decides what to do next. “Get on the bed.” A nudge in the side guides Kylo off his lap until he's kneeling on the bed, chest puffed out and cock standing at attention.

 

“My beautiful boy.” The smile Hux gives him warms something deep in Kylo’s chest a pleasant tingle rising from someplace he’d thought dead a long time ago.

 

Kylo watches with rapt attention when Hux goes back to the dresser, bringing forth a few more things from the top drawer and setting them down on the bed in front of him. He makes a show of deciding, examining each item before picking up the leather cock strap, fastening it to Kylo’s harness and grabbing his cock firmly to stretch the ring over the shaft and around his nuts. He lets go all too soon and Kylo is ready to beg for more, but holds his tongue for now.

 

His show of control is rewarded soon thereafter when slim fingers trace a path up his ribs stopping at his nipples to tease them, pulling and rubbing at the sensitive nubs. Kylo melts under the attention, purring in pleasure at Hux’s ministrations. 

 

Soon enough he moves on, trailing paths down Kylo’s arms to the cuffs at his wrists, “Let’s use these, shall we?” As he speaks he’s guiding Kylo’s arms behind his back, inching ever closer until they’re pressed together chest to chest.

 

A little click breaks through the sudden silence and Kylo tests the hold of the cuffs even though he knows they hold perfectly well. Hux smirks, pleased with Kylo’s little show of defiance,  _ ‘I like that you have a fire in you,’  _ he’d said once when Kylo had nearly broken a set of cuffs in his urge to touch.

 

With his arms bound it’s easy for Hux to keep him under control, but Kylo knows that unless the leash comes out his master likes a little resistance, just enough to show he won’t roll over and play dead.

 

This close Kylo can smell the woodsy cologne Hux wears under the lingering smells of massage oil, wax, and incense that always clings to him after a day at the salon. He wants to wrap his arms around those slender hips and grind up against the growing bulge there, but the cuffs stop him, keeping him from touching anything other than the small of his own back. It’s frustrating even though it makes his arousal all the sweeter.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Hux fists a hand in Kylo’s thick hair, pulling the black strands away from his face so he’s fully exposed.

 

“Yes, sir.” He’s rewarded with a kiss, slow and searching, designed to leave him wanting more. It works, Kylo chasing after those soft lips when Hux pulls back.

 

“Good.” With that hux reaches around him, pressing firmly against the base of the plug and drawing a deep moan out of him. He does it again and Kylo has to rest his forehead against Hux’s shoulder to stay upright as he pushes back asking for more.

 

Hux indulges him, pulling on the tail until the thickest part of the plug starts spreading him open then letting go and pushing it back in as deep as it’ll go. Every time he does it Kylo’s hips jerk forward in search of something, anything at all, rubbing himself up against Hux’s hip. The fabric of his slacks is rough against Kylo’s cock, the pressure and friction too much and not enough at the same time. If he didn’t know better he’d ask Hux to touch him, but it’s not time for that yet.

 

When he’s satisfied with the state he’s put Kylo in Hux lays a hand on his chest, knocking him back onto the bed with a light push. The mattress gives a dense huff at the impact, softening to allow him some comfort where he’s laying on top of his bound hands.

 

“I have something else for you, pet.” Turning away he picks up the other thing he’d brought over, thin chain clinking together as he leans down to thread it through the ring on Kylo’s collar.

 

Kylo whines when the first clamp goes on, the metal cold against his flushed skin. With the second one in place it creates a delicious dual pressure that he knows will fade into a numb tingling soon enough. Hux oozes smug as he sits back to observe his work, lightly raking his nails down Kylo’s sides to force him into an arch to get away from the tickling. The action has a purpose, he realises when the chain connecting the clamps is pulled taught and the pressure increases. Another incentive to stay put, too much and it’ll hurt. 

 

It’s perfect.

 

It feels like no part of him has been left unattended despite the lack of physical touch, every little movement putting pressure on or tugging at something. Just like with the cuffs he putts on a show, stretching to pull the clamps and cock strap tight, pushing down to move the heavy plug inside him that never reaches quite deep enough.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Hux asks, nimble hands working his shirt open and folding it neatly once it’s off.

 

Kylo can only groan in response trying not to pull further on the clamps so the pressure won’t go from being just right to too much, a challenge that becomes increasingly difficult when Hux wraps a hand around him. He gives slow, methodical strokes, firm on the way down, barely there on the way up until he reaches the tip where he pulls on the foreskin, smearing precome over the swollen head.

 

It’s a struggle to not thrust up into the grip while Hux edges him so close a well placed breath would have set him off before letting go entirely to watch Kylo’s cock twitch and leak sticky drops onto his stomach. His body is on fire with it, head buzzing in the confusing sensations coming at him from every angle, the mix of pain and pleasure so intense tears well up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall should he blink.

 

Above him Hux looms, pale skin that he itches to touch as far as he can see. He leans down, placing soft kisses up Kylo’s neck, nipping at his jaw and sucking on his ear, little spots of blazing heat on his flushed skin. “I think you deserve something special tonight, pet.”

 

“Please.”

 

The clink of a belt buckle opening filters in amongst his own hammering heart and panting breath, rustling fabric joins in and soon Hux is sitting back to fold his trousers and put them safely out of the way. Anticipation tingles in his gut, if Hux is undressing completely chances are he’s planning to fuck Kylo until he screams. He’s made no secret of how much he loves it when Hux breeds him like that, how he loves being claimed by his master.

 

Already he’s spreading his legs, looking too eager be damned, he needs Hux to fuck him through the bed. He’s been looking for an excuse to replace it and this might just be his chance, so he lifts his legs and spreads them as far as they’ll go, well aware of how obscene he looks and reveling in how Hux’s darkened eyes rake over him.

 

“Like a bitch in heat,” Hux growls, sending a shiver down Kylo’s spine.

 

“Only for you, sir,” the strain of holding his legs up like this is getting to him quick and he knows it won’t be long before his thighs start to tremble with the strain.

 

“Turn over, I want to see you wag that beautiful tail.”

 

Kylo scrambles to obey, managing to roll onto his front without tightening the clamps further and raise his hips in the air for Hux to see. If anything this position feels even more exposed, the sweat on his back cooling while he waits for further direction. It takes him a second to remember he’s supposed to wag, but when he does he immediately wriggles his hips, soft fur tickling his sack and the backs of his thighs as his tails swings lazily in response.

 

Behind him the sheets rustle with movement, mattress dipping in response to the shifting weight until Hux is flush against his ass, hard cock pressing into his right cheek. Kylo moans, pushing back and widening his stance to accommodate his master better.

 

“Did I say you could stop,” a swift strike lands on his left flank, Kylo’s cock throbbing hotly at the burst of pain.

 

“No, sir,” he answers loud and clear, rubbing his ass back into the cradle of Hux’s hips with renewed vigour, determined to keep it up for as long as Hux wants.

 

Pleased with him Hux strokes a soothing hand over the mark he left, slipping around to massage Kylo’s balls for a brief moment. Kylo keens at the contact, hips bucking down into thin air, the pressure of the cockring keeping him so hard it nearly hurts.

 

“Please,” his resolve finally broken, Kylo begs. “Please, sir,” he whines deep in his throat.

 

“Tell me what you want, pet.” A particularly hard thrust against him pushes the plug just so and Kylo nearly screams from the sensation.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Hux, please, I need it.” The words fall into a jumbled mess, muffled by the pillow his head is propped on, but Hux deems them acceptable anyway, both of them losing grip of the scene and letting it devolve into something more natural. They’ve already crossed one border in their relationship today why not take it further.

 

The plug feels amazing going out, it leaves him feeling stretched out and empty, impatient to be filled again. But instead of the hard fucking he expected the cuffs restraining him come apart with a click, Hux pulling him onto his knees by his harness. 

 

“I’m going to take these off.” Kylo winces when Hux brushes over his abused nipples, flicking the clamps before pinching the skin around them. Just like he put them on he takes them off one at a time, slowly releasing the pressure and allowing a sharp prickling to take its place.

 

This has always been his least favourite part about the clamps, that moment when circulation returns quickly followed by pain if they’re not removed correctly. Hux caught onto that the first time they tried clamps and it had resulted in a wilted erection, now he does it perfectly and it’s one of the reasons Kylo loves those steady hands. With one clamp off Hux massages over his pec, rubbing softly at his sore nipple for a minute before repeating on the other side.

 

“There we go,” Hux coos, placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder. A content sigh slips out of him, time slowing down around them while he soothes Kylo’s abused chest. “I’d like you to ride me, pet. I want to see your face when you come.”

 

The sound that leaves Kylo when he hears that can only be described as animalistic and he wants nothing more than to throw Hux down and ride him into the california sunset. Doing so would likely result in not being able to sit comfortably for a while so he forces himself to remain where he is until Hux has sat back against the headboard and gestures him into position, hovering over that fat cock while Hux slicks himself up.

 

“Go on then,” he says at long last, gripping Kylo’s hips with firm hands to help guide him onto his cock.

 

Kylo sighs in relief at the stretch, pushing down until he’s taken Hux all the way, grinding their hips together for good measure and to properly feel Hux’s girth spreading him open. It won’t take him long to come like this, he can only hope his master will let him.

 

Using his grip on Kylo’s hips Hux lifts him up until just the head is keeping him open before letting him sink back down excruciatingly slowly. Seems like he’s in that kind of mood today, a slow and frustrating build up that’ll take Kylo’s breath away when it reaches its peak. Although by the time it does Kylo is likely to be a drooling mess begging for relief. It’s one of Hux’s favourite ways of fucking him.

 

The pace he sets is so slow all Kylo can do is whimper and whine each time Hux presses against his prostate or grinds their hips together so Kylo’s cock can get a hint of friction against Hux’s soft stomach. He pleads for relief, anything at all, but Hux just tuts at him, ending one of his drawn out thrusts with a snap of his hips that has Kylo sobbing and begging for more.

 

Hux keeps surprising him when he does eventually speed up, an emotion Kylo can’t quite place shininging his eyes. The grip on his hips shifts to encircle his waist instead, pulling him down onto Hux’s chest, holding him close while he’s slowly fucked within an inch of his life.

 

He comes with a silent scream, untouched and sobbing into Hux’s neck, trembling as his orgasm tears through him and he can feel the hot throbbing of Hux’s cock inside him filling him up.

 

“Shhh, pet, it’s alright,” Hux whispers, running his hands through Kylo’s sweat matted hair, “I’ve got you.”

 

Every last inch of him is burning with the aftershocks, Kylo’s mind trying to process every emotion while clinging to his master. “Fuck,” he groans, “I think I’m in love with you.” It doesn’t feel like an earth shattering realisation like finding out he was bi did, it’s more of a slowly approaching car on an empty stretch of road that he’s seen coming for miles, but only really noticed now that he’s looking it in the face. A natural progression of something he just couldn’t identify before now.

 

“You think?” Hux askes sounding entirely unphased by Kylo’s confession.

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been in love with anyone before.” He’s thought he was a few times only to find out it had been infatuation instead when the things he used to love became reasons for his dislike. He’s yet to experience that with Hux.

 

“I’m very fond of you too, pet.” When Kylo looks up he finds a soft smile on Hux’s face paired with a pair of eyes filled with affection. It’s just like him to stumble into something this good entirely unexpected. “Now let’s get you out of this, hmm?” Hux tugs lightly on his harness, Kylo hissing when it pulls on his oversensitive cock. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Kylo goes easily down onto the bed, laying back to allow Hux access to everything. First thing off is the cockring, Kylo sighing in relief, next goes the harness and the cuffs leaving him free of everything. It feels amazing. They’ve developed a routine for this as well, Hux cleaning him off, bringing him fruit and water to feed him as they snuggle in bed. Sometimes he falls asleep, other times he cries, or just stays still to gather himself. This time he cries, needing to let out his overflowing emotions while Hux holds him close and strokes his back, never judging him. He thinks that might have been what set him on the path to falling in love, how Hux just accepts him as he is and helps him be better instead of trying to push him into an ill-fitting mold. 

 

He should send Amber a gift basket to thank her for complaining about his ass hair. If she hadn’t he’d still be stuck in that toxic relationship, sneaking out to eat fast food in secret and cry in his car as opposed to being safe and warm in Hux’s arms wearing a gold collar. Happiness hadn’t been at the forefront of his mind when Hux offered to be his Dom, but here he is, six months later, happy.

 


End file.
